Hidan's Second Meeting With Jashin
by The Madness Of My Life
Summary: Hidan is back with Jashin add Jashin's bother who is coming by to say hi, plus a meeting with her husband, more craziness is guaranteed to happen


**Disclaimer: Although I would love to be the owner of something as great as Naruto, I am not. TT_TT**

* * *

This happens sometime after Asuma's death, but before Pain's invasion.

* * *

Hidan was NOT a happy priest right now. His partner, well he did not know where his partner was but it couldn't be any worse than being in pieces, he himself was in pieces and he couldn't make a sacrifice to Jashin, plus those worms were fucking annoying! That little fucker of a Nara had blown him up and left him deep in a forest on Nara ground where it was highly unlikely that someone was going to get him out of in near future.

''Oi! Stop right there you little ass!'' Hidan said to a worm that was slowly creeping all over his nobel parts. ''Jashin damn it all to the deepest fucking pits of hell! You just wait 'till I get out of here, Nara, and then you will know the meaning of true pain, you little shithead!''

While Hidan had all of his attention directed at the worm he didn't notice the appearance of a, by now, familiar red garden.

When he finally came around, he noticed that he was once again in Jashin's front yard. Headless... bodiless would probably be the right description, he was lying in Jashin's garden, and all he could do was wait for someone to come and help him. And wait, and wait, and wait. About a half hour later, though it felt much longer to Hidan, a little girl came out of door. She went over to the head, looked at it for a second then went over to the worm, picked it up, looked at it for two seconds then put it in the mouth of the gaping head with the hope of getting a reaction out of it.

Hidan abruptly stopped talking at the taste of dirt and the feeling of something wiggling in his mouth. As soon as he realized what was in his mouth he started puking, well puking as much as a bodiless head can.

''What the fuck do you think you're doing BRAT!'' he yelled after he got the worm out.

''I had to do something! You were just gaping!'' the girl said.

''I don't give a shit! Now, where the fuck is Jashin-sama?''

''Mother is out,'' was her short answer.

In the same moment the only visible door in the house opened and a man came out. He was wearing a black blouse, matching trousers and a black, leather trench coat. His hair gray hair but it didn't make him look the least bit old. On top of it all, he had blood red eyes. His name was Lucifer and he was the ruler of the underworld.

''Dad!'' Lilith yelled when she saw her father, ''can we play football with the idiotic head until mum comes back?''

''Sure, your kick kid''

With those word a long game of kicking Hidan's head around started and ended up with the head being a little bloody, painted in all the rainbows colors and finally being placed on a cut of tree. Of course the head didn't do this with out it's usual string of curses and death treats.

''That fun!''

''The fuck it was!'' guess who...

''And your mother is on her way home, baby girl,'' Lucifer informed his daughter.

In that same moment Jashin walked up to them, hugged her devil of a daughter and kissed her husband. She looked around and saw the head. ''So it's the bastard again,'' Jashin mumbled to herself, ''well, this time it's only the head at least.''

''Is it just me or did she get more bitch-y?'' the overdrawn head said to Lucifer.

''No, it's not just you,'' said the only man with a body and continued defeatedly, ''and she will be like this for another 6 months.''

''You have no right to complain! You were the one who did this to me!'' said woman yelled at her husband while doing a great job on imitating a fire breathing dragon only to get interrupted by a man with long red hair, a red coat and a chainsaw.

''Jazz, darlin', how are you? is Lucy treating you right? and when is the due date? Tell, tell, tell!'' the newly arrived guy said in a very... erh... _feminine _voice.

''Who the fuck is that fagot?'' The head yelled in shock, at the sight of the red wearing ma-...erm..._thing._

''That would be Jashin's brother, Grell Sutcliff, a shinigami and gender confused lunatic,'' Lucifer said absently while staring at the scene.

''Hello, Grell,'' Jashin said, looking just as irritated as she sounded, ''why are you here?''

''Well,'' the thing said, totally forgetting the questions it had just asked, ''that stupid Phantomhive boy is keeping my Bassy busy, so he doesn't have time for me TT_TT'' it 'cried'.

''Wait, 'Bassy'? as in Sebastian? Sebastian Michaelis?'' Lucifer asked, suddenly becoming interested in there conversation. The last he had heard about his best demon was that he was being the butler of a little brat.

''The one and only,'' Grell answered.

Hidan, who had only looked on up until now, couldn't take the madness anymore and fell to his knees in front of Jashin.

''Dear Jashin, bringer of death and destruction, have mercy on your servant and send me back to the worms, I beg you!'' said the head very un-Hidan like.

''You know what, my lowly servant?'' the goddess said in a sugary sweet tone, ''I think you and Grell should stay here and talk about 'Bassy' for a _LONG _time. Meanwhile my family and I will be taking our leave.''

By the time the statement had sunken in, it was already to late and the family had already left him to deal with the Death God. The only thing that could be heard, was a loud,

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

As the immortal head got to spend the rest of his time with a gender confused shinigami.

* * *

**For a picture of how I imagine Jashin: **_**http:/browse . deviantart . com/?qh=§ion=&q=kariya+jin#/d1ds5eu**_

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis and Phantomhive boy (Ciel Phantomhive) are characters in a manga called Kuroshitsuji and if haven't read it already I suggest you start soon, it is really great.**

**This was Hidan's second and last meeting with Jashin.**

**Caroline ^_^**


End file.
